Dimanche, c'est sacré Même chez les sorciers!
by Bubus49
Summary: Série de drabbles sur comment les personnages de Harry Potter passent leur dimanche!
1. Chapter 1

Ca y est! On est dimanche! Et devinez ce qu'en pense ZE Seigneur des Ténèbres? Et ben, il va tuer encore plus de gens? Ben non! Tuer est une véritable corvée des fois... C'est pour cela que notre Voldy pense à un bon bain avec... Des buuuuuuulles! Regardez-le se placer confortablement dans son bain à bulles parfumées à la fraise et son magazine: Killing. Mais à part un bain, il fait des jeux genre "Pinces-moi et je te tue!" Mais dimanche soir...

-Veux pas me coucher! Pas envie de bosser!

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez le Seigneur!


	2. Albus Dumbledore

On est dimanche. Un beau dimanche ensoleillé et pourtant notre cher directeur ne peut pas sortir. Dimanche est un excellent jour pour signer tout les documents en retard. Voilà ce qui ce passe quand on s'amuse toute la semaine sans toucher aux documents où il est marqué pratiquement partout: IMPORTANT. Mais notre cher Bubus a un plan. Il laisse tomber les documents en se disant qu'il les ferai pendant la semaine et va jouer dehors! Ce qu'il fit très rapidement:

-Qu'il fait beau dehors! Et comme il fait chaud!

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez le plus grand Sorcier!


	3. Harry Potter

Dimanche. Un jour merveilleux. Et Harry Potter a bien l'intention de se reposer. Se reposer du poids qui reposait sur ses épaules. Le dimanche. Notre cher Harry vénérait l'homme qui a inventé le dimanche. On peut dormir, jouer au Quiddtich, faire exploser la salle de classe de Rogue sans retenue... Mais la prophétie n'a pas de valeur en ce jour! Et pour Harry c'est le paradis. Pas de règles, tout le coups sont permis aujourd'hui! Sauf tuer et torturer. Et chaque dimanche Harry se demande:

-Suis-je mort?

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez l'Élu!


	4. Minerva McGonagall

Relax. Paix intérieure. Apaisée. C'est dimanche. Ça va aller. Voilà ce que se dit Minerva McGonagall pratiquement tout les dimanches. Dans sa tête, c'est automatique: Dimanche = Repos. Fin de la discussion. Le dimanche est le jour préféré de notre chère directrice-adjointe. Le seul jour qui lui appartient. Un jour sur une semaine elle peut se laisser aller. Le Professeur McGonagall travaille cent kilomètres à l'heure pendant six jours quand arrive ce septième bénit. Mais le soir...

-Il faut de nouveau aller bosser demain...

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez les profs!


	5. Severus Rogue

Dimanche. Le jour où Severus Rogue, Professeur de Potions, a ENFIN la possibilité de se reposer. Le moment le plus doux c'est le matin quand il se lève et prend un bon petit déjeuner. Après, il regarde la photo de Lily et pleure, puis il s'amuse à inventer d'autres potions et sortilèges, et il essaie de ne pas trop penser à Potter. Mais le moment le plus crucial en cette journée si merveilleuse est la fin:

-Pourquoi dimanche passe si rapidement? se lamente-t-il en piquant sa crise de colère.

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez les ténébreux!


	6. Sirius Black

Dimanche. Un jour que notre cher Sirius Black ne différencie pas des autres. Il est toujours enfermé dans sa maison familiale et il s'ennuie... Il s'ennuie à mourir. Mais aujourd'hui, ça va changer! Il va faire la fête! Il va m'amuser comme une bête! Et peut-être même plus. Il va se défouler! Il va peindre les murs en rose. Qu'il y aie un peu plus de gaité quoi! Cet endroit était trop sinistre pour lui. Alors en rose, ça sera mieux. Et le soir...

-Demain, je continue!

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez le prisonnier!


	7. Rubeus Hagrid

Ah! Dimanche. un jour merveilleux pour s'aventurer dans la Forêt Interdite et voir son ami Aragog. Hagrid l'aime bien. Mais dimanche, Hagrid ne va pas seulement voir Aragog. Il va aussi jouer au poker avec les centaures! Et après, il va donner à manger aux serpents! Et puis il va jouer avec son demi-frère! Mais aussi, il aide Dumbledore. Il se remémore la mort de son père. Une journée banale. Mais le soir, ce n'est plus tellement banale.

-Vous vous amusez bien? demanda Hagrid aux centaures pendant sa fête.

Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez le demi-géant!


	8. Ron Weasley

Dimanche. Un excellent jour pour rester au lit sans rien faire. Pour dormir. Un jour rêvé par tout le monde. Et Ronald Bilius Weasley n'est pas une exception. Dimanche a toujours été la journée idéale pour gambader dans le parc, faire une sieste sous un arbre, se reposer. Et malgré les reproches de Hermione sur le fait qu'il faut faire ses devoirs et réviser, Ron n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Mais le soir...

- Pourquoi je n'écoute jamais Hermione! crie le pauvre Ron en faisant ses devoirs.

_Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez les rouquins!_


	9. Hermione Granger

Oh merveilleux dimanche! Te voilà enfin venu! Un jour sans cours, un jour de paix et de calme. Une journée parfaite pour faire tout les devoirs de la semaine et réviser pour les examens à venir. Hermione Granger était très contente de ce fait. Tout ses dimanches, elle les passait devant des bouquins, sur son lit, dans son dortoir. Mais elle allait également à la bibliothèque, pour des bien recherches plus approfondies. Mais lorsqu'elle va se coucher...

-Et si j'oublie tout demain? Et si j'oublie tout? s'angoissait Hermione.

_Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez les plus intelligents!_


	10. Les sorciers

Finalement, dimanche est un jour sacré. Chacun le vit à sa manière, autant chez les sorciers que chez les Moldus. D'un côté on se repose, de l'autre on étudie. Des personnes restent calme, tandis que d'autres font le bazar. Mais tout le monde ressent un sentiment de soulagement lorsque ce fameux jour, ce jour bénit arrive enfin. Le dimanche est vénéré, on dirait même très _très_ fortement, par tout le monde. Il était déjà sacré chez les Moldus, mais ce qu'il ne faut pas oublier c'est que...

_Dimanche, c'est sacré. Même chez les sorciers!_


End file.
